Hell Hath No Fury
by Supreme-Witch-Selene-Mikaelson
Summary: *this is a TO/TVD AU* Ties can only save a damaged soul for so long, as the daughter of Silas and Qetsiyah realizes after her world crumbles to pieces with the discovery of her father and the cure created for him. With the reunion of possibly the world's most powerful family, Mystic Falls draws the attention of yet another dark, well known power hungry entity.


_ A little over two thousand years and you still can't function can you? You're a pathetic excuse for a witch_, Selene growls mentally to herself, staring up at her ceiling wracked with the same repetitive nightmare. With a sigh, she pulls the blankets back and climbs out of bed in her nightgown. The creamy colored silk shines in the moonlight as she steps out onto her balcony, leaning against the railing as she inhales the approaching storm. She crosses her sun-kissed arms over the railing and lays her head against them, closing her eyes and inhaling the dewy-damp crisp air as her black painted nails trace the lace sleeves over her biceps.

"The chill in the hall is almost guaranteed to be from your balcony. Are you not sleeping well anymore?" Elijah's sweet voice breaks the silence from the French-doors behind her, causing her to straighten up. She smiles slightly at his kindness and looks over her shoulder at him.

"It's the nightmares." She sighs in annoyance to herself, offering him a place next to her with a caring wave of her hand.

"I'm far too old for these terrors, Elijah. I've only ever seen my father in drawings so why can't he leave me be?" She breathes, leaning into his shoulder as he stands next to her. He wraps an arm around her and nods understandingly as he listens to her speak.

"To put it bluntly, little witch," he starts, using the nickname his brother gave her out of endearment, looking down at her as she shifts to look up at him. "you were a vessel of hatred and strength for your mother against your father. You watched her damn him and lock him away before you were forced to tie the woman he abandoned your mother for to people cursed by her magic. Your mind is trying to repent for your sins." He breathes, tucking long dark chocolate waves behind her ear. She bites her lip at the vague mention of Amara, hearing her screams of agony as she watched the dead travel through her body as if they were ripping pieces of her soul away with each pass. Her mother finally silenced her as she turned her into stone and sunk her to the bottom of the ocean from the beach she once loved. Again, Selene lets her head fall.

"My mother used to tell me your dreams were products of the dead. That's why she kept mine blocked until I was put to sleep. What if Silas knows what I did to his precious Amara and he's angry?" She whispers, feeling far too much like a child again to look up at him. Elijah lifts her chin to look up at him anyway and smiles in an effort to calm her nerves.

"Silas would have no way of knowing what you did. He is drying out, starving but forever alive just as Qetsiyah had planned. Without his death, he wouldn't know Amara was turned into the Anchor for your mother's creation of The Other-side. You have nothing to fear." He promises her, kissing her forehead. She sighs, stepping into him, lying her head against his chest. He chuckles faintly, wrapping his arms around her in a much needed hug.

"With Niklaus' curse being broken, and the death of another Amara doppelganger, do you think he'll let Katherine be free?" She asks softly, her shallowed tone teetering between hopeful and sorrowful. She knew of Elijah's feelings for the doppelganger they had met quite early on in their time together, but she also was quite aware of how well Niklaus held onto his grudges. In a way, Selene asked the rather painful question in an effort to let Elijah know she hadn't forgotten where his heart truly laid and probably why, at the very least in the back of his mind, he helped Niklaus free his inner wolf successfully this time around.

"Niklaus is a vengeful man. It'd truly be a gift from above if he decided to pardon her. Wherever she may be." He breathes, his voice cracking ever so faintly. Selene pulls away enough to look up at him, locking eyes with him as she speaks the words stuck on her tongue.

"I'll find her for you, Elijah. All you have to do is get me something of hers. It's the least I can do-" She promises before being cut off with a sharp chuckle. He shakes his head, shifting to tuck some hair behind her ear once more.

"How many times must I reassure you that I don't need repaid for freeing you? You have been a blessing to us all, Selene. Again, thank you for the thoughtful gesture my dear, but it isn't necessary." He smiles, leaning forward to kiss her forehead once more.

"Besides, we both know if you brought her out of hiding he'd just kill her and I couldn't bear that again. But thank you." He breathes against her skin before departing again. She sighs, feeling almost defeated and nods to herself, struggling to push her clouded thoughts away as she walks back into her room. Somehow she felt far more like a child under Elijah's gaze than she ever had. If it were anyone else she would've been upset with herself for being weak, but Elijah knew just how to speak to her. He never faltered in his caring touch and kind words either, proving he was perfect for her to confide in.

Later that morning, despite the soft piano music playing in the small speakers hidden in the crevices of her shelvings, Selene could still hear the familiar voices of the elder Mikaelson boys as they are pacing down the hall toward her studio. She waves her hand out toward the speakers, nodding slightly with satisfaction as they shut off obediently with her commanding rush of power.

"We both know what will happen if these rumors reach her." Elijah's voice rumbled through the hall in a soft, natural growl as if merely mentioning it made him angry. _Careful, Elijah, your Niklaus is showing_, Selene finds herself thinking as a rather large smile spreads across her face. She wipes the paint from her hands, dropping her paintbrushes into a cup of diluted terpintine, and walks toward the door.

"She's not frozen as the child you freed anymore, Elijah. When will you stop coddling her?" Niklaus chuckles, blatantly letting it reverberate off the walls around him. The statement made something within her skip with both happiness and anger. This meant he noticed her and how she had grown into the woman she was meant to be outside of that damned spell that trapped her for a good thousand years in that old coffin, but how could he think Elijah treated her like a child? While she had admittedly felt childlike under his gaze since he opened her coffin that day, he never once intentionally made her feel childish or ignorant. He was more like an older brother to her. Was she missing something he saw all too clearly?

"You may choose to ignore her screams, but some of us care about her more so than just a tool to use to further our own agendas." Elijah sighs, noticeably angry. She could see them now, watching as his dark eyes lower to the floor and his jaw tenses. Niklaus tenses and shifts in a blur, shoving him into the wall.

"Don't tell me I don't care about her. She's alive isn't she?" He almost laughs, his signature smirk twisting his lips threateningly. Elijah steps forward, gripping his shirt.

"When will you stop acting like you'll lay a hand on her? Are you really that threatened by someone stronger than you?" He huffs, pushing Niklaus away from him before stepping off to the side toward his own study.

"These rumors affect us all through her, Niklaus. I suggest for your sake you find who started them and squash them. Use your anger to save us for once, brother." Elijah implores Klaus, walking away from him, no doubt in an effort to keep his composure. Selene sighs, wondering what it was they were talking about, but she also knew that if it didn't threaten Niklaus directly he wouldn't do anything about the situation. She'd inevitably hear these rumors soon enough, but the question was why was Elijah so worried for her sanity when she did? It almost made her wonder if Niklaus would then put an end to them, for her sake, but she knew him better than that.


End file.
